


10 Categories: Allison and Lydia

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Allison Argent, Bisexual Lydia Martin, Conversations, Families of Choice, Female Protagonists, Female-Centric, Interspecies Romance, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own Teen Wolf.





	10 Categories: Allison and Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

**AU**

“You’re not human.”

“No, I’m the banshee who’s going to stop you and your hunters.”

**First Time**

Jackson never said, “You’re my girlfriend, Lydia. I want to make you happy.”

Allison does.

**Adventure**

Shopping used to be either a necessity or a boring obligation.

Lydia makes it exciting.

**Smut**

Lydia calls it experimentation.

“Is that really all this is to you,” Allison quietly asks.

**Angst**

“No. I’m just trying to make myself desensitised against any future heartbreak.”

Allison kisses her.

**Fluff**

“Lydia, I love you. I promise, I’ll try to never break your heart.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I know this doesn’t compare, but I lost my grandma. You’re not alone, Allison.”

**Humor**

Allison thinks her dad would find Lydia less scary if Lydia had become a werewolf.

**Romance**

“I love you, Allison. I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

**UST**

Allison has Scott.

Lydia has Jackson.

Lying in bed together during a sleepover is torture.


End file.
